Remember me?
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: After Rudy wins back the dojo, everyone comes back except for Kim. But when Jack gets a call from kim saying she's coming back, they go back to what they were doing before. Except they have bigger feeling for eachother then they ever did.


After Kickin it on our own, everyone came back to the dojo but Kim, this takes place about 4 months later.

Everyone was in the dojo practicing when Jack's phone started ringing, when he picked it up, he saw Kim's picture on the screen, he literally jumped up and screamed. "What's wrong jack?!" Milton said scared something happened. "It's kim! She's calling me!" Jack said excitedly. "What?! Answer it! Put it on speaker!" Jerry said. "No way, she's calling me" jack said back. He answered the phone, "hello?" "Hey jack! It's kim!" "Hey kim! It's been so long!" "I know way too long! Hey listen, I got a question." "Sure what is it?" "Do you think the guys would be okay with me coming back to the dojo?" "I don't know...YES! Of course!" "Yay! Great! See you guys tomorrow!, bye jack!" "See ya!" (End of call) jack sighed as he hung up the phone. What's up jack? Jerry asked curiously. KIM'S COMING BACK TO THE DOJO! Jack shouted in excitement! Everyone was cheering and couldn't wait till the next day when she came. The next day at seaford high, kim walked in the door, and went straight for they guys. "Hey guys I'm back!" She said as the guys turned around. "KIM!" They all said at once. "Hey! I missed you all so much!"(looks at jack) "so, anything new happen?"kim asked. "Yeah, tons!" Milton said. "Julie and I have been dating for 2 years now." "Congrats Milton!" Kim said "thanks kim."(gives her a hug) "anytime Milton. So anything else?" "Nah. Same old same old." "Jack?" "What? Oh sorry, just got lost. We should probably get to practice now." "Yeah, let's go" Milton said. They were all walking to the dojo when frank got in their way. "Kim, what's are you doing back?" "For karate, that's what. Got a problem with it? Frank?" "U no." Frank said scared. "Good, now MOVE IT!" Frank started running , "there's the kim I know and lov-" "what jack?" "Uh nothing nevermind" jack said "okay..." Wonder what's bothering him? Kim thought to herself. They all walked into the dojo an Rudy walked out of his office. "Yeah whatever I just need to-" he looked at kim and she smiled at him. "Yeah mother? I gotta go" he hung up the phone and ran towards kim and have her the biggest hug! "Kim! Your back!" Rudy said. "Yep! I decided to re-join the dojo! Is that okay?" Kim asked. "Kim, your always welcome here!" Rudy said while smiling. "Thanks Rudy!" Kim said back. They all sat in the dojo and talked for hours. "Oh man! I gotta get home, see ya guys" kim said. " bye kim" all they guys said in unison. "We should all probably get home" they all walked home but jack walked home wondering, "when am I gonna tell kim I like her?! And how am I gonna do it?" He sighed and walked into his house. Same thing with kim, "how and I gonna tell jack I like him? It could ruin our friendship. Mabye I shouldn't tell him." She walked in the door and sighed as she walked in her room. The next day they all planned to go somewhere together, they all went to six flags and were ready to go. In the car, Rudy and Jack were in the front, and Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kim in the back. The guys were all fighting about what to ride on first, kim sat back there and said to Rudy, "hey can me and Jack switch seats?" "Sure kim, let me pull over" Rudy said. Jack and Kim switched seats, and he kept on driving for about 30 more minutes. Then they had finally arrived. They all jumped out of the car, and ran in. "Whoa!" The guys said. "Okay we only have about 5 hours in the park, so have fun!" Rudy said. Jerry and Eddie went one way, Milton and Rudy went another, and Jack and kim went the other way. Jerry and Eddie were riding rollercosters, Rudy and Milton were in the shops and museums, and jack and kim did both. They had been in the park for about 4 and a half hours, they were at the entrance waiting on the guys, "I had alot of fun kim" jack said. "So did I jack" kim said back and smiled. "Kim, there's something I need to tell you." Jack said. "Okay, what is it?" Kim said curiously. "I really li-" he got interrupted by the guys, "come on it's getting late" Rudy said. "K Rudy" kim said "so jack what did you wanna tell me? Kim asked, "eh, forget about it, I'll tell your later." Jack said. "Okay" they all hopped in the car and drove back home, he dropped kim and jack off at the dojo, and took the guys home. "Jack, what did you wanna tell me earlier?" Kim asked. "Forget it." Jack said. "Jack, you know you can tell me anything right?" Kim said. "Yeah I know" jack said. "Okay, so why don't you tell me then?" Kim asked. "Um, I can't" jack said. "Please jack?" Kim asked "okay, kim(looked around to see if anyone was there), I really like you alot, and when you left, I felt like a piece of me was gone. I couldn't stand it! I was thinking about you everyday." Jack said. "Really?" Kim said. "Really." Jack said firmly. "Cause I feel the same way about you jack." Kim said lovingly. "Y-you do?" Jack asked. "Yes I do, I've liked you since day one!" Kim said. They both looked into eachothers eyes, moved in closer and they kissed. They kissed eachother with so much passion that they both melted, he put his hands on her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. They kissed for 5 minutes non-stop. They came up for air and looked at eachother. Jack came out and said, "there's no where I'd rather be, than with you right now, I love you Kim Crawford." "And I love you too Jack Brewer." They both smiled and kissed one more time and he walked kim home holding her hand, and from that moment on, everything was perfect.

Hope you like! R&R! Love you all! :)

~Laina xoxo.


End file.
